And I'm The Crazy One
by T-A-R21
Summary: [HitsuMatsu]Hitsugaya is unusually annoyed, what will Matsumotu do to calm him down? I'm terrible at summary's.


OK…so this is my first attempt at this paring so please be gentle … So anyways it's short and all but here goes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I'm the crazy one

There she was standing in front of their office wondering if she should go in or not. His behaviour had become erratic and she was worried. "So" she thought "desperate times call for desperate measures".

Few weeks earlier

The annual Shinigami party had been announced and Matsumoto had talked Hitsugaya into asking Hinamori-san to go with him, which Hitsugaya was strongly against. Matsumoto and he had always gone to the event together and he did not see the point in changing that. His first year as Captain, they had gone together, because he was young and didn't want to ask anyone to go with him, scared it might be considered a date. Since then she had always gone with him, even after he had hit puberty, which had been very kind to him, she had remained his companion in these types of events. Matsumoto always attributed it to him being too shy to ask anyone else (Hinamori in particular). This year conversely she had pretty much forced him to ask Hinamori-san, even if that meant her going alone, but she figured it was for the best.

After days of her taunting him, he had given up and had unwillingly gone to ask Hinamori, he had arrived a few days too late, she had already been asked by Kira and therefore she had politely declined Hitsugaya's invitation. When Matsumoto heard the news she felt terrible, partially because she had been the one pressing him on the matter. She had stayed clear of her Taichou for a few days afraid of some sort of repercussion; she thought it best to let him cool down first. A few days had passed and she thought it safe to walk in the same room as him, but she soon realized that it might take him a little longer to forget that little jiffy, his temper had gone from chilly to freezing, he was doing more paperwork than he usually did; he was abnormally annoyed with the Captain meetings, and was a great deal less patient with every day perks.

At first she had dealt with the situation by giving him more room and being extra nice, so as not to get on his nerves. That did not help, after a while his behaviour had actually scared her out of her naps and into her paperwork, not that he had said anything about it. However, it did nothing but apparently annoy him more, so she had begun to avoid him altogether. She hadn't been to the office in more than a week, and the last bit of news she had got from Nanao-chan about her Taichou worried her. He had apparently walked out on the captains meeting screaming that he had better things to do (paperwork) than to endure a crazed-maniac moron (Zaraki) fighting with an insane-creepozoïde freak (Mayuri).

When she heard that, she decided to go confront him about the damn Hinamori thing being pretty sure that's what it was all about.

Back to now

So there she was about to walk into hell. She took a deep breath, put on the most serious look she could muster up and burst in, and walked to the desk where he was doing his paperwork. Hand on hip and looking annoyed (A look she borrowed from him) she gave him a piece of her mind.

"Listen Taichou I'm really sorry about the Hinamori thing, but it's your damn fault. If you wouldn't have fought me on the matter you would have beaten Kira to the finish line…s-so stop acting so damn weird and get o-ove-over… Before she could finish her sentence she felt his reiatsu get dangerously high, so she decided it was best to stop right there. "Dammit, that's it, he his going to Bankai my ass all the way back to the ice age" she thought to herself as she saw his eye twitch even thought he hadn't looked at her since she had burst in the office.

In a painfully slow manner, Hitsugaya brought down his pen and lifted his chin to gaze at her. He could easily see her discomfort at his glare.

"I'm acting weird…you're trying to do me in aren't you?"

"H-Hum…well" She honestly didn't know how to answer, slightly fearing that he might have completely lost his marbles.

Seeing that she was not getting what he was talking about he decided to elaborate even though he thought doing so might mean him getting a free ride into a life of torment and agony.

"First you force me to ask Hinamori to the party, if you don't want to be my date…fine just damn say so. Then once your little attempt to get rid of me failed you didn't talk to me for two freakin' days. After that, outta the blue you started to act all nice and stuff, you started to do your paperwork and stopped taking your naps, and how you found out I liked watching you sleep beats the hell outta me, next, you started avoiding me AGAIN and now to finish it all off you come in the office and yell at me. AND I'M THE ONE ACTING ALL WEIRD."

By then Matsumoto's eye had become all glossy from tears finding their way up.

"Y-You like to watch me sleep?" She had her hand over her heart, preventing it from jumping out.

"No, I just don't mind my crazy Fukutaichou sleeping while I do all the squad's paperwork. DUH, what do you think?" Well the sarcasm was unmistakable.

She gave him the sweetest smile, and he stared at her peacefully taking in all of her beauty. With that she went back to lay on that couch she liked and missed so much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure if I should make a second chapter to this fic ….well let me know what you all think.


End file.
